The False Princess
by Ethir
Summary: What if there was no lost princess and Gothel had a daughter. Gothel swapped Rapunzel and her daughter Merida at birth. So now Gothel's daughter is Princess the real princess is locked away in a tower thinking Gothel is her mother. Then there is a secret organization called the Guardians who want to set things right. Will they succeed in getting Rapunzel on the throne or not?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction so please go a little easy on me. Truth is I'm a little nervous about putting up my story's cuz I have not let anyone read any of my story's other than my 2 Bff's. Anyway on with the story.**

Rapunzel's P.O.V.

I went to the only window In my tower and looked at the palace. I wonder what it would be like to live there. I would be free, able to see the whole kingdom and live in the castle.

My daydream was interrupted when a boy with brown hair and icy blue eyes came in to my view. Startled I stumbled away from the window to the kitchen and grabbed my frying pan and pointed it towards him. Meanwhile he jumped in through the window and was now standing in front of the window.

"Wh-who are y-you" I asked in a panicked voice despite trying to sound calm. "I am Jack Overlander Frost and I am here to bring you Princess Rapunzel to my HQ." He said "1 what makes you think I'm going with you? 2. I'm not a princess. 3. What do you want from me? And 4. HQ of what?" I said.

"I don't want anything from you not even your hair yes I know about it but I don't want it. I am with a secret organization called the Guardians we set things right that need to be set right. And you are a princess you are the princess of Corona-" "But I'm not the only princess here is princess Merida" I interrupted him he sighed

"Princess Merida is the person you call mom's daughter. You are the princess. Merida is the false princess. You were swapped at birth and I'm not leaving till you come with me." He said. "I'll go with you if you have proof that you are telling the truth." I said

He just gave me a smile and pulled something out of his pocket. It was shiny he gave me a badge it was the size of my palm and had a big G in the middle and in small letters was 'Guardian' engraved below. "It's my badge to tell people I'm a Guardian" said Jack I looked at jack then at the badge then back at him and nodded.

**Thanks for reading I'll try to update as much as I can because this Tuesday I start middle school and I can only update when I'm at my dad's so please be patient. This story will NOT be abandoned I promise. Please Review, Follow, and Favorite thanks. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 hope you like it. :)**

Rapunzel's P.O.V.

"I'll go with you" I said handing him his badge back. Then I went to my room grabbed my bag and put my paints a things I would want in it also slipping the frying pan in. Called for Pascal and told him we were leaving and he went to sit on my shoulder.

Jack climbed over the side of the window and down the tower then I put my hair over the hook and held on to it. Then I screwed my eyes shut and jumped then a couple seconds later I felt the ground but it was tickling my feet I opened my eyes and the whole place was so amazing it looked better when you got out of the tower.

Then a hand came down on my shoulder and I whipped around to see Jack and he was smiling at me I smiled back and when I looked into his eyes I was mesmerized by them I couldn't look away the spell was broken when a boy with brown hair and green eyes yelled "Ready to go" from across the field next to a dragon with matching green eyes.

"Be there in a sec." Jack yelled back "Who's he?" I asked "That's Hiccup Horrendous Haddock he's also a Guardian and our insider at the palace." Replied Jack before running to Hiccup I watched for a second then followed.

When I reached them Jack and hiccup stopped talking "Where are we going? I asked "The palace" replied Hiccup checking the bags around the dragon. "On that Dragon" I asked "Yes on the dragon by the way his names Toothless" Said Hiccup very kindly.

When Hiccup finished he mounted the dragon then Jack helped me on the mounted in front of me. "Hold on" Said Hiccup I wrapped my arms tightly around Jack and leaned my head against his back just as Toothless jumped into the air and started flying.

We flew for about 2 hours then we landed in a clearing While Jack helped me down Hiccup placed his hand on a tree then 10 seconds later he lifted his hand. Then the ground started shaking and it opened up to reveal a passageway.

**Whoever is reading my story I just want to say thanks it means a lot and if you review I will try my best to answer them and I will read all of them. So yeah keep reading.**

**Follow, Favorite, and review thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'd like to say thank you to all my followers, reviewers, and Favoriters? how do you say something like that? anyway I'd like to say thanks because it means a lot when I get them and I read ALL of the reviews and have responded to ALL of them but just know I can only respond to them with the best of my ability. And one more thing. If you have questions, comments, or ideas you'd like to share for the story feel free to ask or tell me I like to see people enjoying my story. And for people who don't know this is a Jackunzel Mericcup story. Anyway enjoy chapter 3.**

Rapunzel's P.O.V.

Jack grabbed my wrist and went down the slope into a room. In the room there were 4 people 1 man had blueish-silver hair and green eyes. He wore a bunny fur coat with weird designs on the upper part of the arms and in the middle on the edge of the hood. He was also eating a bag of carrots and looked like he was working on eggs?.

Another person that was there was a woman she had multi-colored hair it was so pretty. She wore a feather dress she also had purple eyes. She was working on what looked like humming bird wings.

The second man in the room had a long white beard and moustache. He had Naughty as a tattoo on his right arm and the same but instead Nice on his left arm. He was working on making lists.

Lastly the third man in the room he had Golden hair that went in different direction at the back of his head. He had yellow eyes and only wore shades of yellow who knew there could be so many. He was also working on sand.

When we walked in the man that was working on the list's came over and shook my hand saying "Hi my name is Chris" said the man He seemed very jolly. "Hi I'm Rapunzel" "We know, by the way I'm Toothiana but call me Tooth." Said the girl in the feathery dress said.

"I'm Bunnymund but please call me Bunny" said the man who was working with the eggs "Sure" I said. Lastly the golden haired man came over and made symbols with his hands. "He's mute but he says 'Hi I'm Sandy'" said Jack who was next to me." Ok hi Sandy" I said.

"As you should know you are the princess correct" Said Chris I nodded "Then were going to have to figure out how to show you're the real Princess" Said Bunny.

**Now I know I have been using modern words but let's just say the Guardians are very advanced but choose not to share their invetions and stuff to the outside world and Rapunzel seeing that she has been locked away in a tower for 18 years she is also very advanced (Saying she likes to learn) and also does not like to share stuff like that to the outside world 1) cuz she cant 2) Because she does not want to.**

**Follow, favorite, and review**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm writing Merida without an accent since well if she grew up as the princess of Corona then she should not have a Scottish accent. Anyway enjoy chapter 4**

Merida's P.O.V.

"Wake up Merida, it's time for your lessons" said my mom the queen "Ugh, can't I sleep a little longer?" I asked very groggily, mornings were always like this. Mom would wake me up. I'd complain and she'd say no to sleeping longer. I would get dressed and go to my lessons. I never won.

After my lessons we had venison one of my favorites. Then as soon as we finished I snuck out to my room grabbed my bow and arrows and went to my closet. I then placed my hand on the door. I felt the familiar warmth of the handprint thingy inside my closet door.

The cute guardian Hiccup had put it in secretly for me. I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard a ding come from the door I opened the door and went inside instead of my closet it was my archery range. I closed the door behind me and went in front of one of the many targets.

1 Hour Later

"Merida!, Merida!" I heard my mom and dad calling for me in my sitting room. I quickly put my bow with the arrow still nocked on the bow. And ran outside of my archery range and opened the door again and went inside my closet looked at the dresses inside my closet and pretended to ponder over the just as my parents walked through the door between my sitting room and my bedroom.

"Merida!" my mother said in relief "Where have you been? you scared us to death" Scolded her father. "I've been here trying to figure out which dress to wear when I meet my suitors" I said innocently "Oh, but you've been gone a long time for that." Said her mom confused a bit "I've been trying to find the perfect dress and I have been stuck on a few of them" I said "Grab one of the dresses you have ten minutes before their here." Said her dad as they walked to the sitting room to leave to get ready themselves.

As soon as they were out I sighed with relief that was too close I striped the dress I had on and grabbed my best dress from the closet and slipped it on. I went to my bathroom and used the water in my wash basin cleaned my face and tried to tame my hair as much as I could. Then left the bathroom crossed my bedroom went to my sitting room and left the sitting room into the hallway. I hate having to marry, I just want to be free being a princess sucks.

**Follow, Favorite, and Review thanks :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well this one is just telling you how their going to tell them she's the princess. Anyway enjoy chapter 5**

Rapunzel's P.O.V.

"So we're going to have to convince the princess to give up her position?" I asked "No of course not she'll give up her position in a heartbeat what we need to do is expose the truth to everyone." said Chris. "She will?" I said confused "Yes she's a tomboy she hates being a princess." said Tooth.

"Oh" I said I'd rather be a princess then be locked away in a tower. "Do you have a birthmark?" asked Jack and nodded pulling my sleeve off my shoulder to reveal my birthmark it was a crown with a C below it. "Perfect" said Hiccup when I revealed my birthmark.

We all gave him a quizzical looks "The birthmark is how we can tell them that she's the princess. Merida since she has part of your soul Rapunzel she'll have your birthmark. However if we take your soul out of her and give it back to you the birthmark will go away." Explained Hiccup. We all blinked at him mouths agape. Then Chris said "Wow for a silent guy you sure are good at solving problems" "Thank you" said Hiccup blushing.

**Sorry it's a bit short. **

**Follow, favorite, and review thanks :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**So before this chapter starts I have two things to say one the joke in here is actually something my dad does and I couldn't help myself from putting it in and I hope I makes you laugh like it does to me.**

**second harrypotter1998: Here's the P.O.V. you were wanting.**

**Hope you all enjoy chapter 6 :)**

Jack's P.O.V.

Well we finally know how we can get her on the throne. Then Hiccup walked into my room. It was 9:00 p.m.. We had us finished planning an hour ago and were to review it all tomorrow after breakfast. "Hey" said Hiccup "Hey Hic" I said looking at him pulled from my thoughts.

"You like her don't you" said Hiccup "Who?" I asked did he mean Rapunzel? Was it that obvious ugh. "Rapunzel, you know the girl you were staring at during the whole planning session." said Hiccup. Yup it's that obvious "I don't have a crush on her" I said rubbing my face to hide the blush on my cheeks.

"Sure" said Hiccup sarcastically while rolling his eyes "I'm serious" I said "Hello serious I'm Hiccup" Hiccup said holding his hand out to shake while laughing "Ha, Ha very funny don't you need to be a the palace still?" I said "No I got off early, well se ya I have to tell Rapunzel you like her" He said heading towards the door "Better not or we might have Toothless for breakfast" I said "Fine I won't tell" He said and smiled me then left. I blew out my candle and went into a deep sleep.

**Please Follow, Favorite, and Review thanks :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry about having them so short but I want each chapter in one P.O.V. and not multiples because it get's me confused so sorry for having these chapters so short anyways enjoy chapter 7 Oh I almost forgot this chapter is a couple minutes before the last one.**

Rapunzel's P.O.V.

Since they showed me my temporary room, which was next to Jack's room. The thought made me blush. I had been sketching Jack By candlelight and I haven't been able to get him out of my mind why can't get out of my mind.

I saw Hiccup pass my room but stopped a doorway "Watch ya drawing Punz?" asked Hiccup "Nothing" I said and held it o my chest. Bad Idea though because I had already drawn jack on the other side. "Oh drawing Jack are ya" he said I blushed and closed my sketchbook so I wouldn't accidentally show him more of my drawings of Jack.

He just smiled and picked something from the ground and continued on down the hallway. Ugh I just blew it I hope that Hiccup won't tell Jack. Then yawned better get some sleep before the morrow.

**Please follow, Favorite, and Review thanks :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter 8 hope you like it I think this is the longest chapter I have written yet. Anyway enjoy chapter 7**

Merida's P.O.V.

Hiccup came to my balcony at 10:00 p.m.. He had dropped off a letter and he was much cuter in his Zorro like outfit then his servant uniform. All he said was to read the letter at 10:30 tonight and then left. It is now 10:15 p.m. now and I'm shooting arrows in my archery range.

It usually helps me calm me down but my mind is racing I can still feel where our hands touched when he gave me the letter. I wish he could have stayed but he didn't. It's now 10:30 p.m. wow time flies fast. I put my bow on the rack and grabbed my arrows from the target and put them away then walked over to the bench and grabbed the letter. And pulled out a piece of paper.

_Dear Merida,_

_As everyone knows you're the princess but we are going to tell you, you're not. You may not believe us but you may believe us. That may be shocking we understand. But with your coronation coming up we need to tell the truth to everyone soon or else you will be queen and not the real princess. Your so called parents don't know you're not the real princess so do not get at them. We will come in a week during your coronation. Thank you for understanding, if you do._

_Sincerely,_

_The Guardians_

When I finished there was a knock on my door. I put the letter back in the envelope, who could be at my door at this hour? Everyone is supposed to be asleep by now. I went to the door to my sitting room and a tall woman with a cloak covering her face but I could still see really surly hair like mine but black. Then she raised her hand and the world went black.

**Please Follow, Favorite, and Review thanks :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**So I know a lot off you have already guessed who it is but wait a little bit cuz in this chapter there is a twist but I know it's a little short so sorry about that anyway enjoy chapter 9**

Hiccup's P.O.V.

**After I had dropped off the letter to Merida I couldn't keep her off my mind. I never can for crying out loud. From the first time I saw her I've liked her I flushed at the thought as I tried to fall asleep this just wasn't working.**

**I heard Toothless whine outside he probably wanted to fly like he always did at this time off night. I got up and went outside I could use the fresh air to clear my mind. I hooked myself up and we took off. We neared the castle when I saw a flash from Merida's room.**

**I quickly steered Toothless that direction, something was definitely wrong. We landed on the balcony quietly and I saw Merida on the floor and a woman above her, Gothel! I knew it was her instantly.**

**I opened the door and rushed across the room grabbing my knife it was raised to throw at her when out off nowhere the knife disappears from my hand and someone grabs my waist from behind. While covering my mouth and nose with something it smelled like Sleeping Sally. Then the world went black**

**Follow, Favorite, and Review thanks :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I know people are worried about Hiccup and you might be mad at me for going to Jack but sorry. anyway enjoy chapter 10**

Jacks P.O.V.

Morning came and I got up but then I noticed something at the foot off my bed it was a piece paper folded in four's. I unfolded it to see...me? And at the bottom was signed 'Rapunzel. So she likes me sweet. I got up leaving the paper on my bed and put on my brown tights and favorite blue sweater that had designs that made the sweater look like there was snow around the hood and end off the sleeves.

I then folded the paper back up and headed over to Rapunzel's room and she was painting the sunset she was really good. I sat down next to her and said "Hey" "Hi" she said concentrating on the painting.

I unfolded the paper and held it up so she could see "This yours?" I asked already knowing the answer. She looked up and blushed hard and snatched the paper from my hands and put it next to her. "So why are you drawing me?" I asked "uh uh" she said and blushed even harder "That's ok I'll just assume you like me then" I said "Idon't" She said and blushed harder jeez how red can her cheeks get. "Okay then, well breakfast is ready come on" I said waving for her to follow me out off her room.

**Follow, Favorite, and Review thanks :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's what you have all been dying to know so here you go enjoy chapter 11**

Hiccup's P.O.V.

I woke up face on the ground my wrists were bound by shackles behind my back same with my ankles. I tried to stand but I couldn't because a chain only aloud me to sit. My head hurt a lot so I resorted to laying on my side to try and help with my head. Sleeping Sally, why would they use that, that is the most dangerous knock out chemical ever it's against the law to use and sell that and if your caught your exiled. I,m lucky I actually survived and with only a minor headache.

Then Gothel came in through a door which made light come into the room I was in she grabbed a knife from behind her "Who are you?" she asked "Hiccup" I replied sitting up. "Why were you at the palace in the princesses chamber?" she asked "I was only checking to see if she was okay" I said.

She had reached me by then she reminded me off Merida but she was evil and Merida wasn't. But I noticed their eyes were the same color and their hair were both uncontrollable except her's was more controlled.

"You expect me to believe that?" she asked "Yes, it's the truth" I said and it was " No your lying your a guardian I have your guardian thingy-" She obviously didn't know what a badge is I don't blame her we don't share our advancement with anyone (and I had to sneak getting Merida the hand print scanner and archery range) "- what were you doing there?" she said "I told you I was only seeing if she was all right." I said annoyed

I was telling the truth but she didn't believe me.

**Follow, Favorite, and Review thanks :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Now I know that I keep on going to different times but I want you to know that happened when Hiccup and Merida were out cold. And I made a new paring and I know this because I looked it up I'll they'll you my ship name for them after this chapter. And now what you have all been waiting for chapter 12. **

Gothels P.O.V.

"Thank's pitch" i said when i noticed the hoy laying no the floor "No problem" he said he then reached into a bag by his pantaloons and pulled out some shiny piece of mentality had a huge 'G' on it and below it was 'Guardian' "Where did you get that?" I asked."Don't worry it was on the boy" replied Pitch "He must be a guardian" I said "probably" he said moving closer he looked handsome he always made my heart.

That's one of the reasons I love him the good thing is I know he loves me too "Good thinking" he said. Then he kissed me "thanks" I gasped after I broke the kiss. "Wait what's that?" I asked looking over his shoulder I could see a lack figure on the balcony outside. I left his arms and went to the double doors that led to the balcony Pitch followed close behind.

I opened the door and their was a dragon it growled at me Pitch stepped in front of me "Oh come on I can handle myself" I said while stepping out from behind him to look at the growling dragon "Maybe he's with the boy" said Pitch pointing out the saddle on it."Then we should take him too" I said but as soon as I stepped forward it turned sound and leaped over the railing.

I heard a groan and noticed Merida was waking up "We have to leave and quickly" I said then Pitch when to pick up the boy while I went to Merida and kissed her forward "Goodnight, sweet dreams" I said then sprinkled some sleeping powder over her then turned back to Pitch and held his hand as he teleported us to my tower.

**Alright so here's my so here's my name gothic. Follow favorite and review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while I was having writers blocks and I kept getting ideas for story's to write and needed to take note of them. But before I let you read I want to clear something up everyone but three people are humans the other three are witches abut everyone his alive Im only goi gang to tell you two and I want you to guess the third one in your comments along with something else but i'll tell you at the bottom any way two of the three witches are Gothel and Pitch. Keep in mind that pitch has not died yet therefore he cannot be the boogeyman. Now time for the show, sorry it's short but enjoy any way. **

Rapunzel's P.O.V

When we finished breakfast that Tooth had made, which was amazing. I followed Jack to a room full of bows and arrows Jack looked around the room with a confused look then ran outside with me following close behind.  
He ran back inside and went to Hiccups room but he looked inside then went to the meeting room where Chris, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy were sitting close together speaking in whispers until me and Jack came over to where they were then they looked at us.  
"Hicc's gone" said Jack "That's not good he's our strategist and inventor it's going to be hard to get this done without him" said Tooth "I know, but we have to find something's wrong he's to good to have just up and disappear like that" said Jack "But how will we know where he is, and we don't even know if he's been taken maybe he's just running late from his night fly" I said. "He's back by 5:00 a.m. and it's 9:00 a.m. I'm pretty sure he's not running late" said Jack "Okay then, back to what I said before that we don't know where he is or where to look let alone who took him." I said  
"Maybe he left s-" said Jack but didn't get to finish because something big and black burst through the door

** Okay so I wanted to go back to the chapter 11 I believe, it's the chapter with Hiccups second p.o.v. And what I want you to tell me and review it if or that chapter is that what were you thinking when you read it I would love to know follow,favorite and review :)**


End file.
